Please Forget!
by coolygirl5130
Summary: While Team Kakashi was on a mission to bring Sasuke back, he loses his memory of everything that happened after first finding out that Itachi is after Naruto. Can they protect his 12 year old bonds with them or will Itachi take him away? SasuXSaku & NaxHi


Summary: While Team Kakashi was on a mission to bring Sasuke back, he loses his memory of everything that happened after first finding out that Itachi is after Naruto. Can they protect his 12 year old bonds with them or will Itachi take him away?

I thought I'd give the whole amnesia thing a shot. Reviews please with praise or criticism. No flames please.

**I'm not sure if I should have Sasuke with Orochimaru and Kabuto or with Team Hebi. So please help me decide in the reviews.** **There's a good chance I'll use your decision unless I get some sort of breakthrough/idea that decides for me.**

I don't own Naruto.

'_Thoughts'_

normal

"speaking"

"**Inner-Sakura"**

_flashback/dreams/etc_.

'_flashback/dream thoughts'_

**Please Forget**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Prolog**

'_Damn it!'_ a 16 year old kunoichi whipped some moisture off her forehead. The rain came down heavyer as the clouds darkened the sky. She took a deep breath and charged at the red-eyed man before her. He vanished and reappeared behind her, swinging at her with his Kusanagi. Though he missed when she slipped and fell on a wet river-stone.

"Sakura-chan!" The blond had finally recovered consciousness. He tried to run through the rain towards the two ninjas. His right arm was so broken and damaged, it would take Lady Tsunade to heal it.

_Flashback:_

_A small wave of water washed over their feet as the small river dam collapsed. Two ninjas emerged from the rubble, clutching their bleeding arms. One with blond hair and blue eyes that showed years of pain and betrayal. The other with raven hair and onyx eyes void of everything but hate._

_The dark one finally spoke. "I see you've changed your Rasengan, Naruto."_

"_Heh, It wasn't easy. . . But thanks to Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei's help, I was able to master the wind element in just one month," Naruto's vision blurred a bit._

A corner of his mouth tilted up, "t_oo bad you're not fast enough to actually hit me with it."_

"_I'd rather not bring your ashes back to Konoha, but . . ._" _Naruto glanced at the pink haired medic who was busy healing some broken and bruised ninjas. One had his eyes closed while his hands formed a circle._ _"I promised Sakura-chan that I'd bring you back, even if I had to break every bone in your body. And I WILL bring you back! That was my promise of a lifetime."_

_His opponent frowned. "I thought I told you I'm not coming back. I've severed my bonds with you."_

"_LIAR! Bonds cant be broken. You can hide and hurt them but they're always there!" Naruto could feel the kyuubi try to give him power, but he refused. He would never use it, not after what he did to Sakura._

_The man ran toward Naruto with a blazing Sharingan, "We'll see!"_

_End Flashback._

Sakura swung her foot around hoping to trip her opponent. The young man jumped up, evading the blow, and stabbed her leg with his sword. She screamed and two figures appeared on ether side of her trying to protect her. With a flick of a wrist, he sliced them in half.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Sai!" Sakura yelled out.

POOF, POOF.

Two broken logs fell to the ground and the man ran towards Naruto, who threw a kunai at him, which was easily evaded. Kakashi and Sai jumped in front of the blond. "Naruto, protect Sakura."

"Right!" Naruto ran towards his fallen teammate while the three fought. The sounds of smoke bombs could be heard behind him. Sakura was trying to heal herself but failing miserably. "Are you all right."

"I guess . . ." The kunoichi was having trouble gathering her chakra, so she stopped.

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Why'd you stop?"

"I've reached my limit. I should have enough for one good punch, though. Now help me up. I promised that we would bring him back together, remember." He complained but did as told none the less. "Now, help me get really high in the air above him. Then signal for Kakashi-sensei and Sai to get out of the way when I'm near him." She avoided saying _his_ name. It was taboo for them . . . for now.

"Hai!" Naruto made several clones and sent first two clones, then a clone and Sakura into the air. The clones grabbed the two and tossed them higher. Sakura grabbed the clone's hands, her feet planted on his chest, knees bent.

"Ready?" She nodded. "Good luck, Sakura-chan."

She let go and pushed off, a fist raised, speeding towards the one who broke her heart. The man she promised to love even unto death . . .

_'. . . Sasuke-kun.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Good, Bad? Please review and let me know. **Also, as I wrote at the top, I need help deciding if this should take place before or after Orochimaru's death.** So also put that in your review.

_Preview: Ch 1 Who the Hell are You!_

_Sasuke was seriously confused. He had lots of chakra when he left to find Naruto before his brother could. He was halfway to the village the Dobe was at when everything became a blur. The next thing he knows, he's tied up, blindfolded, and out of chakra._


End file.
